Weight of the World
by S.Lott
Summary: HarryHermioneRon love triangle. If you are against cutting do not read. R


_**Feels Like the Weight of the World**_

The end of the world, it seems, when a lover leaves you. Leaves you alone, cold and feeling worthless; but who says it's the end rather then the beginning?

Hermione Jane Granger fell for the one everyone said would never fall; but maybe he did fall, just a little bit. He had to or else he wouldn't be spiraling down the same dark hole as she was. Storm clouds hovered around her filling her eyes with mist just at the very thought of him. He had to love her he just had to! If not, then why did he leave her saying it was for her own good?

Hermione lay in bed just as she always did and cried herself to sleep again. This was a mirror of every day since he left, it was always the same. She felt the weight of the world crashing down on her, expecting more and more. They always thought she was strong but she proved them wrong now. She's strong when she isn't broken from the inside out.

Why did he hurt her so? Can't he see she's dying; dying with out him? Her heart beats only for him and now that he's gone, there's nothing left.

_**Just Didn't Drink Enough to Say You Love Me**_

One month later, on a visit to Hogsmead, Hermione looked in the window of the Hogshead and found him there, drunk, nurturing a bottle of firewiskey. He leaned his head down on the bar and sighed. Her heart went out to him as she entered the bar, knowing she really should turn and run. She sat on the bar stool next to him.

"I love you." Was all she could say. He looked up at her with a slight smile. "I always loved you."

Thus beginning the cycle of hurt again. She realized this, laying in his arms some hours later gasping for breath. They fell asleep in each other's arms for the last time.

When she opened her eyes, she didn't expect to see him there and was surprised when she did. This was a first, perhaps he was too hungover to move or leave. Hermione smiled, deep in thought. Maybe he did love her, and that is why he was still here now. She moved to him and kissed his cheek softly, waking him. He looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Am I in heaven?"

"No, love. You're in the dormitory." She lay down in his arms as he suddenly realized something. "I can't be here." He got up quickly.

"What? Why?" Tears came to her eyes again. "Last night was a mistake, Hermione. I was drunk and vulnerable. You looked beautiful and I wanted you. That's all." It pained him to lie to her but that's what he had to do to protect her.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just love me?"

He quickly got dressed and left her crying into a pillow.

_**Pouring Crimson Regret and Betrayal**_

Hermione cried for more days then she could count. Three months later, everyone had gone off for Christmas Holiday; except her and a few others, him included. She found out that he was now seeing the little Weasley girl, Ginny. She was dying again from the inside out. In the girl's lavatory, late into the night, she lay there, dying, in a pool of her own blood. In the blood she wrote out words, words to him. "You should have loved me."

She was found the next morning, barely alive. She awoke three days later in the hospital wing with a bandage around her wrists. She cried again knowing she was still alive enough to feel the pain. She stayed in the hospital wing for a few weeks more, until her wrists were healed to nothing but deep scars which she hid with her robes. Her studies were slowly decreasing, her grades diminished slowly with her faith.

No one had told him of the message found in the blood, no one found it right to share. They all knew, but didn't do anything about it. The strong one finally fell, and she fell hard. So strong when all she wanted to do was escape and run away.

_**What Love Really Means**_

The only one that was there to pick up the fallen angel was her friend, Ron. He saved her life, nurtured her back to live, loving who she really was and not for what she offered; thus the beginning of a new love affair. He couldn't replace what had been there but was a good place to pick up life.

He held her heart and she held his. They were everything to each other and she owed him her life. Light returned to her eyes and her grades picked up.

One night, they lay together in passion and love. He kissed the scars on her wrists and held her to him tight. She closed her eyes, gasping for breath again. She smiled, finally knowing there was love in the world only for her.

Maybe he was just a substitute for what wasn't really there, she wasn't sure yet, but what she felt made her feel more alive then anything she'd ever felt before. She loved him but was the love for him or did she just want it to be for him.

_**Giving You My Heart **_

By June, they were engaged; married in August. Mrs. Hermione Jane Weasley returned to her 7th and final year at school with her husband at her side. Dumbledore's Army was informed that the war between them and the Death Eaters was not far off and to be prepared for anything during this time.

Hermione knew this was going to be the most trying time of their lives and stayed by her husband all through it. Despite their union they still stayed in the same dormitories they had been in since their first year. They snuck away when ever they could; filling the school with passion and moans.

Midterms came and went. But May brought war. Led by her former love, they plunged into battle. Death Eaters swarmed the castle as Dumbledore's Army was busy protecting the younger students that weren't already in the war. Ginny stood by him, ready fight, killing Hermione but not as bad as it used to be. She stood, strong again, next to her husband, wands at the ready.

_**Trials of Love and War**_

The Dark Lord was near and everyone could feel the tense air around them. Hermione dodged spells and curses, firing them back just as quickly as they came. She looked around her and saw Ron clutching a bloody arm, firing spells. She quickly healed him and ran the other way.

Then she saw him, fighting the Dark Lord, dying. She screamed as he fell to the ground. "NO!" She ran to him. He wasn't dead but he was weak. Her eyes turned to slits as she turned her own wand on the Dark Lord. Voldemort laughed and shot curses straight to Hermione. "Very brave of you, Ms. Granger, protecting the one that didn't love you in the first place; or very foolish?"

Enraged, she shot a curse at him and hit him full on. He stepped back and gasped. "Very good, now, you can send it out but can you take it? Crucio." She screamed in pain as she crumpled to the ground. She fought then, standing against the curse. She held her wand up. "Stupefy." The curse was gone and she gasped, feeling light headed.

The Dark Lord stood again, pointing his wand at Hermione who pointed hers back. Behind her, Harry stood up, stronger now. Harry moved in front of Hermione, protecting her. "How sweet, the lovers together again, to die together."

_**All Our Lives, We've Been Waiting**_

Ron watched helplessly from the side, his heart breaking. The Dark Lord cackled and sent a curse, the worst of them all. "No!" Ron ran for Harry and Hermione. Harry shielded his eyes, keeping Hermione from moving in front of him. A green flash filled the night, followed by another shot from Hermione. Ron jumped in front of both Harry and Hermione, Voldemort's flash hitting him square in the chest, and Hermione's hitting the Dark Lord.

All at once, everything went silent. Two bodies lay, lifeless on the ground. Hermione screamed when she saw her husband, dead, on the ground. She knelt down beside him, kissing him softly. "Ron, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Please, no!" Tears fell from her eyes to his lifeless face; his dead eyes staring into hers.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. "Hermione." She stood up and held him tight in her arms. He lifted her chin and kissed her, kissed her like he'd never kissed her before.

The battle was over, Dumbledore's Army had won. A love had been rekindled and only two lives were lost. A sacrifice had been made, one that was unnecessary but done for and out of love. Ron always knew he was Harry's substitute, he always was. He loved Hermione, enough to let her go with Harry, enough to die for that.

Ginny understood and mourned for her brother. Harry and Hermione were deeply saddened by the loss of Ron, but he would always be with them, in their hearts and souls. His memory would live on forever. He was buried with Hermione's wedding ring and his own. They kept his wand that would be given to the son that was born three months later.

_**A New Life, A New Family**_

Harry, Hermione and Ronnie lived in Godric's Hollow for the many years to come. Harry took up the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts after training to be an Auror. Hermione raised the child she bore until he was 11 when he was accepted to Hogwarts. Harry raised Ronnie as his own son. His fiery red hair was the only hint that he wasn't Harry's son. Hermione took up Madame Pomfrey's post after she retired.

Happy with their new lives, Harry and Hermione were married just after Ronnie was born. Ronnie got his mother's knack for witchcraft and his father's personality to go with his hair. The resemblance to Ron was uncanny. Ron would always be with them, in their hearts and the soul of his son.

Ron was never told of his son, but Hermione always figured that he somehow knew. He always did know everything somehow. Now that the Dark Lord was gone and everything was as it should be, the world went on. The children and grandchildren of those who lived through the battle would learn of their parents and grandparents triumphs of their time. The tales would live on and everyone would remember the one that died, the one that didn't need to die but did for love. Ronald Bilius Weasley would never be forgotten.


End file.
